


June 23, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face when his daughter suffered from injuries.





	June 23, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face when his daughter suffered from injuries before he sobbed and seized her throat.

THE END


End file.
